witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30
Endless Roses is the 30th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary After receiving an extremely life threatening wound from protecting Tasha, Halloween is taken to Patricia. Tasha asks why the wound won't stop bleeding and Patricia replies that the wound was too deep and that her and Tasha's mana together can't extract the mana surrounding Mordred's wound. Patricia goes on explaining that Mordred barely had another 10 minutes before she would die, but if they had more mana; precisely an S-Class worthy volume of mana, Mordred will survive. Hearing this, Tasha instructs Patricia to keep Mordred alive while leaving, stating that he won't let her die. Following the first round between Sabrina Rose and the other A-Class, Rose is disappointed that one of her roses withered but reveals many other copies of her, stating that as long as she exists, there will be more to replace it. Cougar asks what she means by this and Tarras explains that it is Veetar's way of protecting Rose. In further detail, he elaborates that the only way to defeat Rose was to destroy all the roses, shocking Cougar with the answer. Tarras turns to Rose for confirmation and she confirms this but adds that the familiar presence must be the heir to the Doberg Family. With this, Xing asks Tarras if he knew Rose and Tarras explains that he saw her when he was young and that she's a follower of a Plant Spirit, although he states that her spirit compared to his was very low grade. Understanding the explanation, Xing tries to attack using his speed but immediately runs into a mini Earth Shield created in front of him by Tarras. Upset, Xing demands an reason from Tarras asking him if he wanted to die for doing that. In response to the irritated Xing's question, Tarras throws a stone in the air which is immediately sliced up by the rose petals in the air. Tarras states that Rose's petals are surrounded by mana so it makes them sharper than even legendary swords. He adds with a gleeful, superior tone, that if he hadn't stopped Xing, he would be minced meat. Rose acknowledges Tarras information while calling him by his name and adding a "-nim" honorific and as she was stating that she thought Xing's speed would be a problem, Cougar interrupts her and proceeds on using his LV F2 on one of her vines. This incinerates the vines and Rose's around them and as Cougar starts to praise his power, the three of them are surprised when Rose appears unscathed behind Cougar and states that one hit took out more than 200 roses. She regrows her vines and states that there was plenty more roses to replace them and reveals fields worth of roses behind her. She questions what the three were going to do now and Xing starts considering their options. Tarras insults Xing and Cougar's power, stating that this was the reason he works alone and decides that instead of destroying every single rose, he would simply destroy Veetar who was the life source of all the roses. Rose asks him how he was going to do this when Veetar is hiding underground but Tarras replies saying he knew a way. He uses Earth Scan and finds Veetar. He tries to use Earth Flower but to his shock, he fails. Rose laughs at him calling, his attempt cute but explains that Veetar was binding Gaia, preventing Tarras from being able to use any of it's power. As she sadistically comments on how she loves the stunned face Tarras is making, she is interrupted by Cougar and Xing appearing beside her, loudly laughing at Tarras much to her and Tarras' shock. Xing and Cougar continue to laugh and insult Tarras as revenge for his earlier insults towards them. Upon hearing the word powerless being used to describe him, Tarras angrily musters up enough strength to break the bind on Gaia and attack Cougar and Xing. This shocks all of them, and Xing softly praises Tarras. Upset, Rose aims her attack at them while Xing and Cougar were still recovering from Tarras' attack on them but Tarras manages to protect them using Earth Shield. Xing jokes about Rose's temper, to which Rose decides that she was done playing and was going to finish their fight now. Xing comments that Cougar's only been using LV F2 and asks how long a LV F4 would take to charge up. Cougar responds saying that it takes five minutes to charge and that he never used it in an actual battle before. Xing declares that five minutes was a long time, unsure if he and Tarras would be able to defend Cougar for such a long time, but admits that Cougar's electricity was the most effective attack to go with. At that moment, Tasha appears asking for one minute. Characters in Order of Appearance #Patricia #Tasha Godspell #Halloween #Sabrina Rose #Tarras Doberg #Cougar Kunein #Xing Bairong Fights and Events *Tarras Doberg, Cougar Kunein and Xing Bairong vs Sabrina Rose (Continued) Category:Chapters